


L'anneau unique

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Naruto doit détruire l'anneau unique.Nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente sur les grands méchants : Thème : Sauron.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	L'anneau unique

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit lors d'une nuit d'écriture. Donc le temps a manqué pour développer certaines idées. Veuillez en prendre compte dans vos commentaires.
> 
> Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto avait été désigné pour porter l’anneau unique et le balancer dans la montagne du destin qui tue… Et ok, il n’avait pas tout à fait suivi le briefing avec son équipe. Il avait surtout compris que l’anneau était aussi maléfique que Kyuubi. Sa résistance face au démon renard depuis sa plus tendre enfance faisait de lui le candidat idéal pour détruire cette babiole.  
En fait, il n’aurait jamais dû nommer cette chose babiole. L’anneau était un concentré du mal à l’état pur, aussi corrupteur que Kyuubi, mais bien plus pernicieux. Kyuubi avait une âme, s’était attaché à Naruto orphelin et avait fini par le laisser en paix.  
L’anneau guettait chaque instant de faiblesse pour le tenter, assurer sa survie et retourner à la main de son maître : un certain Sauron.  
Naruto se méfiait même de ses coéquipiers de toujours. Il s’étonnait de son attitude et de ses propos blessants à l’encontre de Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi, durant le trajet pénible jusqu’à la montagne du destin. Ils formaient une équipe depuis toujours, basée sur la confiance et l’entraide. Seulement, l’anneau remettait tout ceci en cause.  
De plus, Naruto culpabilisait de ne pas avoir confiance en son compagnon. Sasuke et lui entretenait une relation amoureuse à l’abri des regards, par peur du jugement sur leur homosexualité. Naruto avait sauvé plusieurs fois Sasuke de sa soif de vengeance. Naruto sentait que Sasuke n’était toujours pas une âme apaisée. Le meurtrier de sa famille, son propre frère, courrait toujours. Sasuke avait soif de vengeance et de pouvoir. Et l’anneau pouvait le tenter.  
Sasuke essayait de le rassurer autant que possible. Il serait là pour lui jusqu’à la fin de Sauron et de l’anneau. C’était une mission comme une autre.  
« Tu ne manges pas ? », lui demanda Sasuke.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto regarda son repas sans grand appétit. L’anneau lui prenait toute son énergie. Il n’avait même pas faim, tellement il était concentré dans la lutte contre cet artefact puissant. Avec un sourire faux, Naruto attrapa une bouchée avec sa baguette. Il la porta à sa bouche et mangea plus par nécessité que par réelle envie.  
Sasuke lui fit un signe pour lui indiquer qu’il le retrouverait dans sa chambre.  
Naruto aimait bien retrouver Sasuke dans l’intimité, même si l’anneau lui chuchotait des obscénités envers son compagnon. Un câlin tendre, un baiser échangé était un répit dans cette aventure chaotique. Faire l’amour était très réconfortant. Naruto n’avait pas toujours l’énergie pour une partie de jambes en l’air. Et Sasuke le comprenait.  
Naruto se sentait aimé. Et cette sensation chassait tout le reste.  
Une fois le repas terminé, Naruto rejoignit sa chambre. Très peu de temps après, Sasuke rentrait par la fenêtre et s’approchait de lui pour l’embrasser. Naruto participa activement au baiser, soulagé de ce répit que lui offrait l’amour de son compagnon. Il frissonna de désir, quand sa langue rencontra celle de Sasuke. Très vite, il se retrouva complètement nu entre les bras de Sasuke. Son Uchiha était lui aussi dans le plus simple appareil et excité au possible.  
Leurs érections se frôlèrent, coupant court à leur baiser. Naruto alla droit au but et se mit à caresser le sexe de Sasuke et le sien en même temps. Il adorait entendre son homme gémir entre deux baisers et en réclamer encore et encore plus.  
« Je te veux », soupira Sasuke tout contre sa bouche.  
Naruto s’en retrouva encore plus excité et dirigea Sasuke vers le futon. Il l’allongea avec la plus grande douceur et commença à le préparer avec le lubrifiant qu’il emmenait toujours avec lui. Sasuke caressait sa peau, l’embrassait et stimulait ses zones érogènes. Naruto tentait de garder son sang-froid. Les yeux de Sasuke brillaient de tendresse et l’emmenait dans un autre monde fait de confiance et d’amour réciproque. Sasuke savait lui faire oublier son fardeau.  
Dès qu’il sentit Sasuke prêt, Naruto se plaça entre ses jambes et le pénétra lentement. Le passage de son gland puis le frottement délicieux le long de sa verge lui procurèrent beaucoup de plaisir. Naruto regarda Sasuke dans les yeux. Leurs sentiments se faisaient écho et c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin.  
Naruto entama un rythme lent. Ses va et vient faisaient danser l’anneau pendu à son cou. Naruto ne l’enlevait jamais, même pour faire l’amour. Ce qui le rassurait, c’était que Sasuke restait focalisé sur sa personne et pas sur cet anneau malfaisant. Sasuke gémissait dès qu’il touchait sa prostate, venait à la rencontre de ses déhanchements et sombrait sous le plaisir de leur corps à corps.  
Naruto accéléra petit à petit. Le plaisir remontait le long de son pénis jusque dans son petit bassin pour former une tension agréable. Chaque frottement de sa verge dans l’intimité de Sasuke amenait son lot de sensations. Et le voir gémissant sous ses coups de reins de plus en plus énergiques le remplissait d’émotions.  
Naruto se pencha pour l’embrasser et commencer à le masturber en cadence avec ses déhanchements. Sasuke ne tarda pas à plonger dans la jouissance. Naruto le sentit se resserrer et se desserrer intimement autour de son pénis. La sensation était fabuleuse et le fit basculer dans l’orgasme. Naruto jouit au plus profond de Sasuke avec la sensation merveilleuse de ne faire qu’un avec lui.  
Après quelques caresses et mots d’amour, ils s’endormirent l’un contre l’autre.  
A son réveil, Naruto fut très surpris de se sentir complètement apaisé par cette nuit d’amour. C’était comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids des épaules. Instinctivement, Naruto porta la main à son cou. Pour ne trouver rien.  
Affolé, Naruto se réveilla complètement et découvrit l’absence de Sasuke. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la chambre en jurant comme un charretier, avant de découvrir une lettre de Sasuke. C’était des mots d’excuse. Sasuke voyait bien dans quel état l’anneau plongeait Naruto. Il ne voulait pas le voir dépérir. Et par amour, ce serait à lui de porter l’anneau et de le détruire.  
Sasuke se sentait encore dévasté par la mort de toute sa famille. L’anneau ne pouvait pas lui rendre les siens et encore moins assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Il était mort à l’intérieur depuis cette fameuse nuit. C’était à lui de se détruire en portant l’anneau et, non, Naruto.  
Les joues en pleurs, Naruto se dépêcha d’avertir ses coéquipiers du départ de Sasuke et de ses intentions. Sasuke voulait détruire l’anneau seul. Ils étaient encore loin de la montagne du destin. Il fallait le rattraper.  
Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi ne trouvèrent Sasuke que lorsque celui-ci voulut bien les laisser s’approcher de lui. Juste avant de détruire l’anneau et totalement son âme. Sasuke avait porté l’anneau jusque-là. C’était à Naruto de terminer le travail avec sa détermination sans limite. Il fallait que tous les sacrifices et les épreuves traversées aient un sens.  
Ils réussirent leur mission.  
Et durant tout le trajet du retour, Naruto espérait ne pas avoir perdu Sasuke pour toujours. Il n’était plus le même et lui faire retrouver le sourire serait un défi de tous les jours.


End file.
